characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen is the main villain throughout most of the story of the anime/manga series Bleach. He is a Shinigami who wants to acquire unimaginable power. Background Aizen spent much of his career in the 5th Division of Gotei 13, eventually becoming its lieutenant under the former captain, Shinji Hirako. Shinji kept Aizen under his view during this time because he felt there was something dangerous about him. 100 years ago, Aizen's experiments on Shinigami/Hollow hybrids involved using an unknown method to cause spirits to transform into Hollows, eventually culminating in the creation of the Visoreds. He framed Urahara for the hollowfication process and forced him to leave Soul Society. During that time, Aizen met Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen, and lured them to his side. Aizen became captain of the 5th Division later on. When Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends invade Seireitei to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from execution, he manages to lay hands on the Hōgyoku with an elaborate plan involving Rukia's execution and the attempts to rescue her, manipulating most of the other captains of Soul Society according to his will. After obtaining the Hōgyoku, he declares his intentions openly. The principal antagonist of the series, he resides in Hueco Mundo together with Ichimaru and Tōsen, commanding an army of Arrancar and Hollows, his ultimate goal being to overthrow Soul Society along with the Soul King and take his place as god of the world. Powers & Abilities *'Monstrous Spiritual Pressure: '''Aizen possess powerful spiritual pressure, which is strong enough to destroy those with less power. It is so powerful it can stun his opponents and induce fear/psychological damage to victims. It can even create pain to opponents think they've been damaged even though they are not. He claimed that his spiritual power is stronger than the entire Espadas and much more stronger than an average captain-level Shinigami. **'Incredible Reiatsu Control: Marechiyo stated that Aizen's mere presence is ridiculously overwhelming. His Reiatsu is so strong that it can send Grimmjow to his knees with little effort, to the point where he stated that his spiritua; pressure can destroy the entire Soul King's palace as well as the Soul Gate if he wasn't restrained. His Reiatsu is also strong enough to send Shinigamis backwards just be releasing it. His Reiatsu can also nullify abilities, can be used as a shield that can vaporise low level beings metres away and can break through extremely dense shields that are permeated with Reishi just by focusing his Reiatsu. * '''Highly Intelligent: Aizen has shown multiple times his strategic prowess. He is a master of deceit, seeing how he framed Kisuke Urahara for his Hollowfication experiments on other members of the Gotei 13. Even without using his illusory powers, he can easily manipulate others. He's more than capable of leading his own army. He is also the ome responsible for the creation of Arrancers and Visoreds. * Healing Factor: '''Aizne can heal injuries thanks to the Hogyoku. His healing factor allowed him to heal his destroyed heart. * '''Shunpo (Flash Step): He possesses one of the fastest versions of this technique. He can move at enough speed to be considered undetectable. He can easily outmanoeuvre some of the fastest characters in the series. * Kidō: '''Aizen is one the most powerful Kidō users in all of Soul Society. Even without the full incantation, his spells can incapacitate Captain-Level Shinigami. ** '''Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi: Aizen's signature spell. Kurohitsugi is a high-level Kidō which seals its target in a black spiritual coffin. If the full incantation is pronounced, the spell has the power to distort space and time. **'Hadō #99: Goryutenmetsu: '''Aizen proceeds to have the ground rise up in pillars, rising the air that takes the form of a massive dragon made out of air. **'Hadō #63: Raikoho: Shoots an orb of lightning above Aizen's palm, and builds up energy ready to fire at the foe with a devastating lightning attack. ** '''Bakudō #81: Dankū: '''A defensive wall is created to protect against an enemy's attack. It is strong enough to withstand strong spell attacks. ** '''Bakudō #26: Kyokko: '''Aizen bends light to hide his Reiatsu and his physical form. ** '''Millon Escudo: '''Summons a light greeen barrier that is a shape of a hexagonel, which is fixed in one central area. If inactivated, it will remain invisible and upon contact in attack mode, it absorbs energy and disperses it. ** '''El Escuda: '''Aizen summons a transparent barrier to block an attack by raising his arm. ** '''Enchanted Flowers: '''Can stun the enemies by casting an illusion of flowers. * '''Immortality: After his exposure to the Hōgyoku, Aizen can heal from any wound and can be considered immortal. * Master Swordsman. * Master in unarmed combat. * Flight. * Immense strength: He can easily stop other Shinigami's Soul Slayers and knock them out with little to no effort. Equipment *'Hōgyoku:' Orb composed of a unique substance thought to have been capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialise their deepest desires. *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak:' A cloak that hides the wearer's reaiatsu. It also allows the wearer to blend in with the air around them by incorporating Kidō into the cloak, almost completely concealing them from sight. *'Kyōka Suigetsu:' His Soul Slayer takes the form of a katana. Aizen is highly skilled at using it. It can activate its secret ability by releasing it. **'Shikai - Complete Hypnosis:' Aizen uses it to fool others into believing what Aizen wants. It can cast powerful illusions, like decoys. After seeing the sword's release just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Afterwards, every time it is released, this person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. The hypnosis is so powerful that even if they knew they are trapped under an illusion, Aizen will have free will over their five senses and have no escape. It also has addition abilities ranging from making people attack copies, seeing copies of themselves and making them unable to determine fried from foe. It's also long lasting as it lasted for 110 years on the Visored. Alternate forms Aizen First Fusion.png|Aizen's First Fusion Condonaizen.png|Aizen's Second Fusion (Chrysalis Stage) AizenThird Fusion.jpg|Aizen's Third Fusion AizenFourthFusion.jpg|Aizen's Fourth Fusion Aizen Final Form.png|Aizen's Final Fusion Aizen takes on different forms depending on how much has the Hōgyoku assimilated him. First Fusion In this form, Aizen undergoes a huge buff in strength and durability, while also gaining a healing factor. Second Fusion (Chrysalis Stage) After suffering heavy damage from an attack, the Hōgyoku gives him a new form with even bigger buffs in strength, durability, speed, regeneration and spiritual power. Third Fusion Once he breaks out from his chrysalis, he gets yet another increase in power and spiritual power. If a regular human touches him while in this stage, they will vanish from existence. Fourth Fusion After Gin nearly killed him, he gains yet another form, this one resembling some sort of butterfly. Aside from the obvious strength and regeneration power increases, he gains a new, faster, form of teleportation. In this form, his sword swipes are strong enough to heavily damage the environment around him. Final Fusion After Aizen is struck by Ichigo, the Hōgyoku forces another transformation upon him, which Aizen claims occurs because it does not want him to lose to a human. In this form, Aizen takes on a distinctively Hollow-like form. Aizen retains all previous buffs and gains two new abilities. *'Fragor:' Aizen can release bluish-purple energy spheres from the Hollow-like skulls on the top of his wings. A single blast is strong enough to create a large crater and is accompanied with a shockwave which can be felt miles away. It's also stated that it's more powerful than a nuclear warhead. *'Ultrafragor:' Surrounding his target with his wings, Aizen uses the Hollow-like skulls atop his wings to generate a circle of spiritual energy around a target. Upon creation, the ring reverberates with power and solidifies, while forming three more larger solid rings in concentric formation. Feats Strength *Singlehandedly killed an army of Hollows. *Effortlessly defeated Tier Harribel. *Stopped Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu and incapacitated him with just a finger. *Incapacitated Sajin Komamura with just one Hadō Spell. *Defeated Shinji Hirako under the effect of his Bankai. *Broke Komamura's giant Soul Slayer. *Caught Rōjūrō's Soul Slayer with his bare hands. *Impaled Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto through the chest. *Defeated Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki with minimal damage. *Destroyed The Cleaner just by looking at it. This creature heavily ages anything that goes near it. *His clash with Ichigo caused the destruction of multiple mountains. *Incapacitated three captain-level people in an instant. *Can block Renji Abarai's attacks and destroy his Zanpakuto with his bare hands. Speed *Dodged multiple attacks from Visored Ichigo. *Dodged and blocked attacks from several Shinigami and Visoreds at the same time. *Dodged a surprise attack from Isshin. *Speedblitzed Toshiro, who is faster than they eye can track. *Out speeds Hollow Mask Ichigo. *Teleports to Gin before he can even notice him. *Sneak Attacks are pretty much useless against him. *Kept up with Yhwach. Durability *Blocked a point-blank surprise Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo. *Somehow avoided damage from Genryūsaii's Ryūjin Jakka. *Withstood Genryusai's Ittokaso and Visored Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō consecutively. *Tanked having his shoulder pierced by Kisuke Urahara. *Withstood Urahara's Senjū Kōten Taihō. *Withstood having his Reiatsu incinerate him from within. *Withstood being crushed by Yoruichi's fists while being binded by Isshin and Urahara. *No-sold multiple attacks from Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin simultaneously. *Tanked being flicked through several buildings by Isshin. *Tanked a gas explosion. *Survived having Gin's sword expand inside of his chest. *Survived Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tenshō. *His Dankū spell was able to block Tessai Tsukabishi's Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. *Tanked being cut in half by Isshin. *Withstood Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō and came out unscathed. *Withstood Yhwachs' shadow attacks. Skill *Many centuries, has planned to become god and overthrowing the Soul King. *Managed to make Yhwach lose his perception of time even when imprisoned. *Fooled Hitsugaya, Kyōraku and Suì-Fēng into impaling Momo Hinamori. *Turned the King of Hueco Mundo into his servant. *Made Tier Harribel and Coyote Starrk serve under him. *Out willed Gin's true Bankai, a poison that had already destroyed his heart and spread through his body. *Tricked the entirety of the Soul Society with the following of faking his death, framed Kisuke, made people think that former captains are evil and even made fools of his own soldiers. *Effortlessly defeated Komamura, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadōmaru, Izuru Kira, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng, Shunsui Kyōraku and Shinji Hirako. *Killed Gin Ichimaru. *Aided Ichigo and Uryu to defeat Yhwach. Weaknesses *Kyōka Suigetsu ability does not work on the blind or those who have not seen its release. *The Reiatsu of Kyōka Suigetsu gives it away to those keen enough to sense its actual presence past the illusions created by its complete hypnosis. *The sole way to escape the ability of Kyōka Suigetsu is to touch the blade itself before complete hypnosis is activated. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Illusion Casters Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Army Leaders Category:Shueisha Category:Pierrot Category:Viz Media